


Blank Slate

by bellygunnr



Category: Rockman ZX | Mega Man ZX, Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: Grey is a CHILD, Hurt, let him rest, let him yell, venting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 23:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12468104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellygunnr/pseuds/bellygunnr
Summary: The resident medic is Grey's only friend, so of course he takes care of him.





	Blank Slate

“You don’t understand! The Pseudoroids– they have friends. Had friends. Have? Fuck!” Greye pressed his face into his hands, kneading the surface of his triangular gem. “It’s so hard to tell if they’re alive or dead or what anymore, considering I can turn into them at any time.”  
  
Butch looked on with grief in his eyes as Greye lamented into the open air, knowing that he was talking to anything that would listen, not necessarily to him directly.

“I change into Buckfire and suddenly- suddenly I have memories that aren’t mine, and they linger, then it’s Queenbee or Vulturon and- it won’t stop! I already don’t have an identity! But I’m forced to take on so many others…” Greye drew in sharp, rapid breaths, fingers dragging down his face.

Admittedly, Butch hadn’t realized the Pseudoroids had names. He pulled his toolkit closer to him and began to quietly sort through it, transmitters perked to continue listening to Greye.

“Then everyone gets mad at me when I can’t- can’t switch back- out of the d- damn Pseudoroids! Both me and Model A get stuck in’em, it’s not our fault…”

Now his voice was a soft whine, on the cusp of tears. Butch ducked his head.

“M- my head hurts… Wanna sleep…”

And just like that, Greye burst into tears. Butch disentangled himself from their table and swept over to the child. “There, now, do you want to sleep here for the night?”

“Y-yes, please, Butch…” Greye wiped at his eyes but more tears spilled over with another weak sob.

Butch lifted him into his arms and held him securely. He carried the small boy into his room where he usually slept.


End file.
